


Tu voz en mi cabeza

by le_mousquetaire



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Tu voz en mi cabeza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilahenatlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/gifts).



\- Jamás pensé que lo extrañaría, ¿sabes? - Charles alzó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Erik, quien lo observaba unos asientos más atrás en el jet. Logan pretendía dormir en el rincón del fondo.

  
\- ¿Disculpa? – Aunque no estaba realmente interesado en comenzar una conversación con Erik en ese momento – o en ninguno, realmente – hubo algo en su tono de voz que despertó su curiosidad.

  
\- El escuchar tu voz dentro de mi cabeza. Al principio era irritante, esa manía tuya de comentar conmigo todo lo que sucedía aun y si yo no estaba interesado. Entiendo que, dadas las circunstancias, este es el mejor escenario…

  
Charles se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas se plantó frente a Erik, que no pudo evitar el sobresalto, aun no realmente acostumbrado a la idea de que este pudiera caminar.

  
\- ¿Dadas las circunstancias, en serio? – Erik apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de cómo había tomado Charles su comentario. – Seguro es mucho más conveniente para ti manejar un telépata inválido que…

  
\- ¿Un hombre malhumorado sin poderes especiales que puede valerse por si mismo? – Erik agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que Charles se había metido en un callejón sin salida. – Estuve encerrado por meses, Charles, dime como esta situación fue más conveniente para mí.

  
Charles cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de enfocarse en medio del remolino de emociones y sensaciones que el reencuentro con Erik le provocaba: rabia, decepción, frustración y, allá en el fondo, una luz de esperanza.

  
\- Lo perdí todo en esa isla. Todo. – Charles le dio la espalda y regresó a su asiento.

  
\- Te lo dije en tu casa, antes de partir es esa absurda misión. Siempre será ellos contra nosotros. – Erik se acercó y Charles se sintió atrapado en el reducido espacio del jet. – Ellos tomaron a mi gente y la destruyeron. Me encerraron en una celda por años, porque no saben cómo lidiar con esto, con nosotros.

  
\- Te encerraron porque consideraron que eras peligroso, algo en lo que lamentablemente, debo darles la razón. – Charles notó con el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa en los labios de Erik. Los recuerdos de aquellos días pasaron por su cabeza como un destello.

  
\- Yo no maté a Kennedy, Charles. – Sus miradas se encontraron. – Intentaba salvarlo, pero fallé. Él era como nosotros y quizá por eso fue asesinado.

  
Charles le miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar en su mirada la verdad. Era por momentos como este, cuando su habilidad de leer la mente de otros le ayudaba a descubrir la verdad, que se arrepentía por haber renunciado a ella. Erik parecía sincero y su historia tenía algo de sentido.

  
Sería tan fácil para él creer. Pero su orgullo no le dejaba bajar la guardia.

  
\- Era más fácil antes, ¿cierto? – Charles abrió los ojos, que no recordaba siquiera haber cerrado, para encontrarse con la mirada triste de Erik. No dijo nada, esperando a que Erik terminara de hablar. – Hablar no era lo nuestro, no cuando era más fácil para ti entrar en mi cabeza y ver lo que había ahí por ti mismo. – Erik apartó la mirada y Charles sintió una opresión en el pecho.

  
Recordó aquellos días, cuando sus miradas se encontraban en medio de las prácticas con los chicos. Erik le sonreía y luego apartaba la mirada y se concentraba en la relación de Hank sobre sus avances, mientras le dejaba ver las imágenes en su mente: la biblioteca, el juego de ajedrez, los dedos de Erik recorriendo su espalda, su boca sobre la suya, el sabor del whisky en sus labios.

  
Sintió la mano de Erik sobre la suya y eso bastó para sacarle de su ensoñación. Solo quedaban memorias de lo que hubo entre ellos. Había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas vidas se habían perdido en el camino. No eran los mismos de entonces y el que tuviera o no sus poderes, no iba a cambiar eso.

  
\- Charles…- Apartó su mano y Erik pareció entender, finalmente, que no estaba interesado en seguir con esa conversación.

  
\- Resolvamos esto primero. Salvemos a Raven y después… - Erik tomó el pequeño tablero de ajedrez, colocándolo entre ellos, como una simbólica oferta de paz.

  
\- Una partida por los viejos tiempos ¿te parece?- Charles tomó las piezas y las colocó en el tablero sin decir una palabra. Movió el alfil blanco y miró a Erik, quien respondió moviendo a su vez una de sus piezas.

  
Charles tendría más cuidado esta vez. No iba a dejar que las emociones nublaran su buen juicio o que su corazón fuera lastimado de nuevo.

  
\- Es bueno verte otra vez. – Charles dijo, antes de tomar el rey de Erik. – Jaque.

  
Erik sonrió y con un movimiento, cercó la reina de Charles.

  
.- Jaque mate, viejo amigo.


End file.
